Envy
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: The feeling capable of blurring the lines between what you want and what's right, especially when you get friendzoned forever by the love of your life and he proposes to another girl. Written for Animation Adventures for the Total Drama Writer's Forum Secret Santa!


**Envy**

 **Be warned, the following paragraph may contain spoilers for you if you haven't watched the Ridonculous Race!**

 **This one-shot was built on the following question: What would happen to Carrie and Devin if it were the Best Friends who were eliminated in Hello And Dubai instead of Kelly And Taylor? Think about it, Carrie never could've told how she truly feels about Devin, and Devin never grew to realize how he feels about her. On top of that, in the previous episode, Devin casually stated that they'll be** _ **friends**_ **forever. And I thought; let's write a story about that!**

 **A curious note, I don't care what Fresh says, I always envision Carrie and Devin to be around 23 years old!**

 **Here is my submission for the Total Drama Writer's Forum Secret Santa Story Exchange 2015! I had the honor to write this fic for Animation Adventures, or Karts! Karts, I know we haven't had a good talk in a long time, but I sure hope that doesn't matter! Enjoy your Christmas gift Karts and... well, merry Christmas! :D**

 **This story is rated T just because I usually do, but also because there are several T-class elements in it... I think.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, and you especially Karts!**

* * *

Of course it sucked that the Ridonculous Race was over for me and Devin. I would've loved to have stayed on the show a little while longer and visit all those unique places they'd end up going to!

Oh who am I kidding?

The sole reason I signed up for the Ridonculous Race was to show that Devin and I were a good couple, both in working together and… sigh, _being_ together! I had so many chances to tell him. So many! I think I was scared for what could happen if I told him, that it would ruin our friendship if he didn't feel the same way. He helped me through some tough times, like when my dad died, and I value that a lot. That's probably I kept on behaving like a little girl with a childish crush. It's a little embarrassing looking back on it.

But when we were on Hawaii, Kitty, another contestant, encouraged me to tell him. And I agreed that I would go nowhere if I just kept on fawning. And quickly, the perfect moment came to be!

Hawaii, on the beach coated in the orange and pink glow of the setting sun, it was so beautiful! I mustered all my courage, let go of my fear for ruining our friendship and I told him that we're so glad to be there together. Not only did he agree, but he also talked about how if he and Shelly were on the Race, they'd only argue. I was on cloud nine and ready to confess my love for him… until he continued about why it's great that we're best friends, because we'll stay the same. Friends forever.

Friends forever.

Friends, _forever._

That phrase haunted my dreams for days. Not only did it mean that Devin would never see me as anything more than best friends, but it also meant that he would stay with Shelly! I can't see what he likes so much about her. She's picky, scolds Devin for the tiniest of things and has a habit of gossiping. And I don't know if it's me, but she always seems to badmouth me whenever we're all together.

Back when Devin announced that she had become his girlfriend, I wasn't worried. I knew how she could be and gave it roughly 5 weeks before either he or Shelly would break up. But sadly, they didn't. And now they've been together for 5 _years_.

I was frustrated by Devin's ignorance, but ready to accept my fate, but kept hoping that Devin would grow to understand. Dubai, the next stop in The Ridonculous Race, we choose to do a tennis challenge and as turns out, Shelly apparently _loves_ tennis.

Another thing that irked me to no end about Shelly is that Devin never seemed able to shut up about her! Almost every little thing we do, he brings her up.

So after being friendzoned forever, the last thing I wanted to hear about was Shelly. And I kind of flipped out, which pretty much cost us the challenge. I did calm down though and we still managed to both complete the challenge, but we were just seconds too late to beat the Mother and Daughter duo.

On the way back to Toronto, I took all the blame. I lied and said that I hate tennis so bad that I just flipped. It was so sweet of Devin that instead of chiding me, he treasured the experience and forgave me. That was nice, but deep down, I was still so ashamed, and frustrated by everything! The missed opportunities to tell him about my feelings, the announcement that we'll be friends forever and losing the competition because of me.

Luckily, I put all this frustration to good use in the two weeks that passed since then. I work at a supermarket as a supervisor to help pay for my art degree, and my boss noted that I've shifted a lot more work since then!

But right now, I was at Devin's house. We all sat in the (Really big) backyard of Devin's mom with some of his friends, his close (And only) family… and Shelly. They were having fun chatting, playing a few little games and eating the snacks his mom prepared. But as I didn't know many of these people, I mostly kept to myself. Eventually, Devin sat down next to me.

''Hey what's wrong? Still sullen for being booted from The Race?'' Devin concernedly asked. He probably thought I still was.

''No, I gave it a place.'' I quietly replied, smiling warmly at him. As I did, I noticed that he smiled dreamily, as if he was overjoyed but tried to conceal it. I recognized that smile, it's the same as mine when I looked at Devin! But why now?

I gasped on the inside, maybe he has seen reruns of The Ridonculous Race and all my confessions and plans on it! And maybe he has seen come to actually see me as more than a friend after all! I could at least try and see where it goes.

''Have you, by any chance, watched the reruns when we came home?'' I asked, hoping to set it all in motion.

''Why would I? We watched it all happen from the front row!'' He excitedly responded as I noticed that his hand was twitching a little.

''You seem a little jittery Devin.'' I noted, holding his twitching hand. ''If there's something you need to get off your chest, you can tell me right?'' I warmly reminded him, looking in his eyes.

''Yeah I kind of am!'' Devin admitted before he breathed in deeply, probably to calm his nerves, and grabbed my hands. ''Before I'm going to do this, I have to ask you something really important!'' He solemnly told me.

''And that is?'' I wondered as I felt like I was looking a little doe-eyed.

''Will you, as my best friend, be my witness?'' Devin pleaded.

''Your witness? For what?'' I confusedly replied, raising an eyebrow.

''You'll hear in a moment why that is homie! Don't leave!'' He stood up and made his way over to Shelly, who was talking to Devin's mother.

''Everyone, everyone, may I have your attention for a minute?'' Devin called, standing in the middle of the yard with everyone slowly quieting down.

I perked up as Devin gestured to Shelly and she made her way to him and swung an arm around each other. I don't know why, but I got a feeling something really bad was to be announced.

''As you know, Shelly and I have been a thing for quite some time now!''

''5 years!'' Shelly clarified as she clung on to him. I scoffed quietly.

''And after all these ups and downs, I figured it'd-'' Devin continued, stopping when Shelly playfully nudged him in his hip. ''I mean Shelly figured we're be ready for the next step!''

Oh no.

''That's right, she popped me the big question, and I said yes!'' Devin happily announced, to the cheers of his family.

I forced myself to smile as I applauded, but behind my smile, I was seething with anger and sadness. My stomach started to feel as if I ate a dozen of rocks and tears were ready to flow out. At the sight of him and Shelly kissing. In fact, I could feel one trickling down my cheek already. How did this came to be so suddenly?!

''Oh, my boy!'' Devin's mom emotionally said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. I sighed, rested my body on my legs and let it all sink in.

It's over. Totally over. No more chance to tell him without it ending up getting awkward. All these years of mental preparation for that big moment, it was for nothing! I feel like such an idiot!

''Isn't it great homie?'' Devin ecstatically asked while he walked back to me, pulling my head out of my thoughts. I- hey, what's wrong?'' He concernedly asked, gently wiping away the tear.

Thinking quickly about how to react, I pulled him in a tight hug. ''Nothing's wrong! I'm just so happy for you!'' I squealed.

''Easy now! We wouldn't want people to think I'm cheating on Shelly so soon after the big announcement, right?'' Devin joked before he was called away by some of his relatives.

Did that joke sting bad! I did good by making sure he couldn't see my face, because the tears were cascading out of my eyes. I watched him accepting congratulations from his family members and kissing Shelly, and another tear trickled down my cheek.

I sit down again and watch him be happy. He's so pretty when he's overjoyed, like a kid that got exactly what he asked for Christmas. But I am happy that he's happy, but why can't I be the one he's happy with, and just announced their engagement with? Is that too much asked? I mean, we've been friends for almost as long as I can remember. We've been through everything. And then he decides to marry Shelly and make me second fiddle. I know he makes his own decisions, but still…

But still, even if it is his own choice, I couldn't stand to look at them like this, so I disappeared soon after, not even able to say goodbye to Devin with a straight face.

* * *

When I came home, I sauntered to my bedroom and prepared to take a long, warm bath in a feeble attempt to get my mind off of tonight. I took a towel out of my closet before my eye fell on my mirror, and I checked myself.

What does Shelly have that I don't? Is it the way I look? I know damn well that I don't look like a common bikini model at all, but I'm very comfortable with how I look like. Then look at Shelley, exotic dark skin, just not thin enough to be considered anorexic but still with 'sexy' curves. It's clear who your average boy would choose if they could, and Devin was seemingly no exception.

I tried to lose weight and work out a few times, but I simply lacked the discipline to go through with it. And I grew to realize that it was crazy if I lost weight solely for Devin when he probably wouldn't even notice! Like when I dyed my hair from black to blonde for him because I knew he found it attractive, but by the time I was done, he introduced me to Shelley, who also had black hair. I kept on dyeing it because I was too embarrassed to admit to anyone that I did it for him.

I walk into the bathroom and think it over one last time before I let it go for today, because there's something that just isn't right about their proposal, something else I mean. In the 5 years that they're together, Shelly and Devin always took things really slow, at least that's what Devin said, and I don't know if it's me, but it's so sudden that they're getting married because I would've known beforehand.

And then a clue hit me. Shelly proposed to Devin so suddenly because I told the whole viewing world I was in love with him!

I squeeze my hands in anger. That rat-faced little harpy! She doesn't want to marry Devin because she thinks they're ready for it, it's just a attempt to blindside me! Well, if you want war Shelly, you got it!

* * *

The weeks passed, and Devin encouraged Shelly to involve me in preparing the wedding. It was a nice gesture of him, but Devin and Shelly want to marry on short notice, and the huge amount of work, the time pressure along with the constant reminder that someone other than me is marrying him and that certain someone constantly defaming me with Devin really makes me wonder if it's worth helping out.

Right now, we were at Devin's house as he and I were watching his mother and Shelly constantly arguing over what kind of wedding they were having. Dev's mother wanted a traditional Vietnamese wedding, that makes sense because she's from there, but Shelly insisted that it'd be a typical American wedding. Devin himself didn't help the discussion advance at all because he was okay with both.

I snicker quietly. I'm probably not allowed to say this as a nice person, but I liked the sight of seeing them squabble like that. And I'm really sure I'm not allowed to desire some things too, but deep down I wish that their discussion goes so out of hand so badly that Devin's mom literally _forbids_ Devin and Shelly from marrying.

Because I was so busy with my hate-fantasy, I didn't really notice Devin talking to me.

''Do you think we should break up?'' He concernedly asked, or at least that was what I heard.

''What? Break up?'' I repeated, confused but really hopeful. I'm tempted to encourage Devin, but I don't want to come off too strong on a delicate matter as this.

''Yeah, break up my mom and Shelly before they tear the whole place down!'' He replied before a short chuckle and walked towards them.

I sadly sighed before I left to get some coffee. I only heard what I _wanted_ to hear.

''Mom, Shelly, please!'' I could hear him say before I entered the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee and added some cinnamon, which I borrowed from a spice rack belonging to Devin's mom.

I observed Devin negotiating between his mom and Shelly, and by the time I was finished with my coffee, they seemingly reached an agreement as Devin embraced both and all came walking in the kitchen.

''Well, we've settled it! It's going to be fusion of the two, the perfect middle ground!'' Devin happily announced.

''That sounds great!'' I squealed, but to be honest, I didn't really like the idea because I don't see them blending together very well.

''So now that we know what we're going for. There's only one thing left to do before we have to prepare for the big day.'' Devin said with a knowing smirk. I giggled quietly as I knew what he was going to propose.

''Oh please Dev, you're not telling me-'' I humouredly replied as I lightly punched his arm.

''Yes I am! Bachelor parties!''

''Ugh! You're so shameless!'' Shelly appallingly chided Devin as his mother looked a little disapproving as well.

''Come on! You want a traditional wedding and a stag party is part of the tradition! Give me a break, it's the last chance to be single before we're bound by each other!'' He defended, with a wide grin etched on his face. ''And besides, it's only as shameless as I can let it be! A bachelor party can be everything from pottery to a night of heavy clubbing!'' Devin defended as Shelly still eyed him rather sourly.

''Are you okay with this Ms. Huynh?'' Shelly insistently asked Devin's mother, you know, the same one she was intensely arguing with only minutes before.

''I hope Devin knows what he's doing,'' Devin's mother explained. ''but if he thinks it's necessary, then I won't stop him.'' She continued while rubbing his back.

''I just don't want you to end up with a stripper the next day, that's all.'' Shelly grumbled.

''You just need to look at it differently Chell,'' I told Shelly, purposefully using a nickname she didn't like. ''If Devin wants a bachelor party, why don't you hold your own hen's night?'' I suggested after I got a great, if not very devious idea from Ms. Huynh's and Shelly's talk.

If I can get Shelly in a compromising position like, say catch her making out with a complete stranger while she's completely drunk, either Devin will cancel the marriage or his mom will condemn it. It's failsafe once it goes off!

''That's a great idea Carrie!'' Devin complimented me.

''Okay the, maybe it'll be a little fun after all.'' Shelly begrudgingly admitted. ''You want to tag along too Carrie?'' She offered, a offer of hers I've never been so happy about to accept.

''Well, I can't go with Devin's so… yeah, that'd be fun!'' I kindly replied, hiding my true intentions behind a innocent smile.

* * *

The next week, several days before the wedding, I was driving Shelly and the rest of her hen party through a shady part of the city to get to our destination. I dressed myself in a short but very modest dress, which was in stark contrast to how garish Shelly and her friends had dressed up. Shelly herself was blindfolded to keep it a surprise as to where we were taking her.

''Seriously, if you get me in something really nasty, I'll never look at you people ever again!'' Shelly threatened in a way that was typical for her mistrust in everything.

I drove onto the parking lot of a building that was like all the others on the block, safe for the giant neon sign reading 'Aphrodite's Private Chambers.'.

Yes, I managed to convince Shelly's friends to go to a male strip club under the guise that they were the best bachelorette party venues. But I really did it because this is a really slippery slope as well for Shelly with all the dancers and the booze!

''A strip club?'' Shelly squealed in terror after her blindfold was removed, to the entertainment of her friends.

''No no, exotic dance club!'' I clarified.

''Real classy of you Carrie, I bet you come here a lot.'' Shelly sniped, eyeing me disapprovingly as her friends chatting with each other. Whether I do often visit this place a lot is of no importance right now.

I wanted to make a remark that Shelly and her friends were dressed as if they worked here, but I managed to contain my anger.

''Well, it kind of was Devin's suggestion.'' I sheepishly admitted, which was no lie by the way. He said it could help lighten Shelly up.

''Of course.'' Shelly rolled her eyes before we entered the building, and were greeted not by a host, but bright lights, loud music and the smell of tobacco. The ancient-Greek interior consisted of a big stage surrounded by numerous booths and a bar in the middle of the room, all in a.

''So, shall we drink in a little before the big show then?'' Shelly suggested after everyone sat down at the bar as Shelly herself seemingly accepted being in a strip club.

The barkeep served us our ordered drinks and I remembered something as I saw Shelly drinking her cocktail.

My mother has told me something about drunk people and young children, they always speak their minds. Maybe Shelly will become loose-lipped as well after a few heavy drinks.

I scud closer to her after we had moved over to a secluded booth, away from the stage. ''How's your cocktail?''

''It tastes great!'' Shelly answered after slamming down her whole drink, being really upbeat all of a sudden, probably because of the high amount of alcohol in the cocktail, which suited me.

''Do you want another one? You spent your money on the wedding, so your drinks are on me tonight!'' I kindly offered.

''Alright! Thanks Carrie!'' Shelly cheered as her friends cheered along, for the first time since I can remember she sincerely thanked me, and it may make me feel a little bad about myself after what I am going to do to her… until she ordered pretty expensive drinks on purpose. But to be honest, I'd probably have done the same in her position.

''Ladies! Aphrodite's Chambers gives you… Apollo!'' A male announcer said as a dancer appeared on stage. Admittedly, he really looked like Jacques in his swimsuit and I needed to take a closer look to see if it really wasn't him.

''Come Chell! Taste the man-candy!'' One of Shelly's friends encouraged her while pulling a very reluctant Shelly along.

* * *

An hour later, Shelly's friends were enjoying another dancer as Shelly herself stayed with me in the booth. She had slammed down a few drinks, some pretty heavy ones at that, and was getting drunk pretty quick now. This was my chance.

''So, Shelly. Excited for your big day?'' I asked as I folded my arms on the table.

''You bet I am!'' Shelly replied, slurring a little but able to keep a straight face as she looked around and shook her head. ''I can't wait to get out of this club! I really apprec-appriciate the gesture that you made by taking me here, but really, I, I-'' She continued, stuttering when she couldn't come out of her words.

''But Shelly! Shouldn't you enjoy yourself a little? I mean, these are probably your last days as a single lady! Let loose!'' I interrupted Shelly, hoping to encourage her to do something stupid.

''No no. No. No!'' She repeatedly rejected. ''I don't want to risk falling for one of the stripper dudes! I am going to marry Devin because- because I am loyal to him!'' She added, sounding gradually more intoxicated.

''Have you ever been… not loyal to him?'' I asked with a curious undertone.

''What do you mean?''

''Did you ever cheat on him?''

''When you were away on that Ridiculous Race thing, I wanted to cheat on him with my tennis coach, Ashton. But I didn't do a thing!'' She explained before she slumped down on the table.

''Well, it's only natural to want something else from time to time so I wouldn't have held it agai-''

''Carrie, you need stop it now!'' Shelly growled all of a sudden, not sounding so drunk anymore.

''Stop with what?'' I confusedly replied.

''Do you- do you think I'm stupid?'' Shelly tiredly sniped while I raised my shoulders in confusion, both what Shelly was talking about and whether she was actually drunk or not.

''I really don't know what you're talking about?'' I defended, though I realized that she was on to me.

''Puh-lease Carrie! You've been trying to claim Devin for yourself all this time we've been together! Only when you joined that race did you start to reach new depths!''

''Excuse me?'' I replied, now getting offended. ''You have no ri-''

''No no, let me explain!'' She angrily insisted. ''During that race, you showed how much of a callous, clingy, jealous lady you can be!''

''I-''

''Yes you were!'' She snidely cut me off (As well as she could sound at least) before I could even say a good word. ''You just couldn't help but _badmouth_ me every moment you had! Then there was all the flirting you did with Devin while you knew damn well he was in a relationship!'' She ranted.

''And after we announced our wedding did you reach a new low!''

''How so?''

''Well, you drag me out here to a strip joint, get me tanked up with alcohol under the excuse that you pay for the drinks and then encourage me to cheat on him!'' She disdainfully told me.

''I, I love Devin and only want for him to have the best girlfriend he could wish! I don't want you to marry him, I don't even want you to have him as your boyfriend!'' I angrily snapped back, pounding my fist on the table.

She eyed me unimpressed and shook her head. ''Even if you've known him all your life, does that still give you the right to decide who he loves? You are a sad, obsessive little girl Carrie Mathewson!'' She chided me.

''I…I…'' I stuttered as I tried to think of a response, but failed. I choked up, tears welled up in my eyes, but why? Did I have to admit that Shelly was right?

''Maybe it's been for the better that we're going to marry Carrie, otherwise your obsession with loving Devin may've lead to really bad consequences some day!'' She unsympathetically told me before she stood up and left the booth. As soon as she was gone, I allowed myself to quietly whimper.

Did I really let my jealousy get the better of me these past years? Or was it just a trick by Shelly to finally put me in the place she wanted me to be? No, she definitely tried to manipulate me! Right?

* * *

At last, the dreaded day has come. Devin's mom let me get dressed at their house so as they didn't have to wait for Dev's _witness_. I put my hair up in a fancy bun and slipped on my formal dress while thinking what to do today. Am I going to object to their marriage? Or should I finally let it slide?

''Knock knock?'' Devin asked from the other side of the door.

''Come in.''

''Hey homie, can I ask you a favor? Well, 2?'' Devin meekly asked as he came walking into his mother's bedroom, dressed in a handsome black suit with a red shirt and brown tie.

''Always homie!'' I kindly agreed.

''Okay, could you help me with my tie?'' He requested slightly embarrassed, and I tied it for him while I snickered and shook my head, he didn't know how to during senior prom and he still doesn't.

''There you go!''

''Thanks! Now could you help me practice my tango moves a little?''

''What?!'' I replied rather startled.

''Come on! I can't look bad during my first dance!''

''O-okay.'' I nervously agreed before he held me and lead me through a flawless tango, including a dip.

''There's nothing wrong with your moves mister!'' I complimented him after he pulled me back on my feet.

''Great! Too bad we've been out a long time before that Argentinean episode! We would've rocked it!'' He happily said before he took a closer look at me, and looked a little in awe. ''Look at you, someday soon a lucky man is going to end up marrying you!'' He warmly predicted.

''You think so?'' I cooed as I felt my cheeks burning.

''Yeah! You are the best!'' He assured me before nodded approvingly.

''Devin, could you help me?'' His mom called from downstairs and he rushed away, leaving me alone to ponder.

I gazed in the mirror to check myself and his loving words sink in. I realized I don't want another, I want Devin to be my groom and him only! And with that conclusion I knew what I want to achieve today!

* * *

The ceremony had started, Devin and Shelly were standing at the altar while I stood next to Devin as his best woman. I was sweating really bad and hoped no one would notice or ask questions, at least not before I object to their marriage by exposing Shelly's intention to cheat on Devin.

''Shelly Marston, do you take Devin Huy, Hine,'' The reverend stuttered, struggling with pronouncing Devin's surname. Where did they even get this guy from? It's supposed to be the best day of your life and then they get a reverend who hasn't even learned to pronounce a surname correct?

''Huynh!'' I sorely clarified, earning odd looks from everyone in the chapel as I curled up a little, embarrassed of this sudden outburst. But I'm just really jumpy for what's going to happen! But why? I just say 'I object' and state my reasons, what's so hard about that?

''Thank you.'' The reverend politely replied before he resumed from where he left off. ''Huynh to be your loving husband in sickness and in health, in riches and in poverty until death to they part?''

''Yes… I do.'' Shelly sweetly answered after a brief pause.

Ugh, gag me with a spoon.

''And you, Devin Huynh, do you take Shelley Marston to be your loving wife in sickness and in health, in riches and in poverty until death to they part?'' The reverend solemnly asked Devin, turning his head to him.

''Pff yeah, of course I do!'' Devin casually responded. I chuckled as that was exactly what I often fantasized he'd say, and it makes me sad that he's saying it to someone else. But at the same time, I felt this sharp pain in my gut when he smiled as if he has never been happier.

''Now, if anyone has any objections against this marriage taking place, speak now, or forever hold you peace!'' The reverend solemnly declared.

This is your moment Carrie, speak up now or forever be at peace!

But do I really want to?

Yes of course you do! That has been your goal for the past months!

But look at Devin! He's so happy!

Not anymore when he's married to that harpy! You're protecting him from his own poor judgment!

Am I really in the position to judge on that?

Listen, if you don't object now, you'll never be able to!

Do it!

''I- I- ob-'' I stuttered, which slowly changed into a creak as a flash flood of tears streamed out of my eyes and I stormed out of the room, ignoring the embarrassment of making a scene.

I walked out of the church and leaned against its doors to cry.

Fine, I admit! Shelly is right! I am an possessive, envious little bitch! I was so blinded by jealousy for Shelly that I completely forgot that it's his choice indeed! I spent these 5 years hating on Shelly for taking Devin away. I was so selfish that I forget to even consider why he would like her. Shelly is wise, levelheaded and stands up for her own ideals. Something that I failed to be in a vain attempt to impress Devin! It's so embarrassing to think of how stupid I have been!

''Carrie? What's wrong?'' A concerned voice asked me. I looked up and there stood Devin.

''I…I couldn't hold it down anymore.''

''But why?''

I sighed in deeply. Time to come clean.

''Devin, to be honest, I've been against you and Shelly being a thing from the start.'' I solemnly confessed, though I couldn't fully repress my sadness in my stance and voice. ''I always thought you deserved better than Shelly. But I never saw how good of a person she was because I was blinded with jealousy and-''

''Jealousy?'' He confusedly repeated.

Shall I tell him about my true feelings for him?

Nah, let's not make it complicated on his wedding day. Besides, I don't think I deserve it anyway.

''Be-because I was afraid that she'd completely blacken me or that we anyhow couldn't see each other without it getting awkward you know?'' I explained before I curled up a little in embarrassment for the confession I was going to make. ''I, I actually wanted to object to your wedding with lies about Shelly!''

I avoided Devin's thoughtful gaze as I feared his reaction.

''But why would you object to my marriage?''

''Well, like I just said, I was too stupid to see things clearly. I guess I'm not used to the idea yet!'' I creaked sadly.

''It did all go awfully fast huh?'' He asked as he sat down on the steps and helped me down as well, letting me lean on his shoulder.

''Yeah.'' I agreed before wiping away a tear before more flowed out again. ''Oh Devin believe me I'm so sorry I almost ruined your big day! But I just hope we can still be best friends!'' I bawled into his shouler.

''Okay then homie! I forgive you!'' He warmly smiled before he pulled me in a tight hug. ''But you got to expect a similar stunt at your wedding!'' He cheekily whispered into my ear.

''Oh no you don't!'' I playfully scolded him as we broke up our hug and walked back into the church, where the guests were still in a state of mild panic.

''It's okay, it's okay!'' Devin calmed everyone down as he walked back to the altar.

''What was that about?'' Shelly whispered, and I smiled, she just cares about him.

''I'll tell you later don't worry!'' Devin assured her just as quietly before he eyed the reverend. ''You may continue!''

''Very well! If anyone has any objections against this marriage taking place, speak now, or forever hold you peace!'' The reverend repeated.

I shot a intrusive glare into the crowd in a (Admittedly goofy) attempt to keep people from making the same mistake I almost made. Devin noted my glare and he chuckled.

''No? So be it then!'' The reverend spoke before he folded his paper up and spread his arms. ''Devin Huynh and Shelly Marston, I pronounce you husband and wife! Kiss each other if you must.'' He declared, after which the room gently applauded.

''Yes!'' Devin contently breathed before he and Shelly wildly kissed and proceeded to walk down the aisle while I followed closely and threw rice.

In hindsight, I wouldn't be a good wife for Devin anyway. I've always been too lenient with him, especially when I wanted him to see me as more than a friend. Shelly is much better with keeping him in check, and he'll definitely end up as a better man than he already is!

I watched him proudly standing outside the church, and I never knew I'd feel so good about letting Devin go if it meant for him to be happy with someone who'd be so much better for him?

And isn't the happiness of someone dear something of much more importance than our own desires?

* * *

 **There you go Karts! I hoped you like it (And I hope you don't mind it isn't Christmas themed either)!**

 **I wanted to hint a little Carrock (Carrie X Rock) as a bit of rewarding Carrie for doing the right thing, but I ran out of room to add it and I felt good with the note I ended on now! In fact, as of this moment, I feel as if this is my best work so far!**

 **So, after all that, I wish you all a merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, cool Kwanzaa, Sinterklaas or whatever you individual readers celebrate or have celebrated around this time of the year!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


End file.
